A cage is used in certain applications to provide shielding function to an electrical connector. Conventionally, a cage and an electrical connector are mounted to a substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB), by assembling processes separate from that for the connector. Positioning and alignment operations are therefore needed to ensure that the cage and the electrical connector are mounted on the PCB at desired positions and with correct relative positioning relationship. To meet such positioning and alignment requirements, specific tooling and/or assembling and checking steps become necessary, which complicate the whole assembling processes.
It is therefore desirable to provide a cage for both shielding a connector, and ease the process for handling and assembling the connector to a PCB.